Lelouch's Japan
by kareshi13
Summary: Lady Marianne has been killed, however rather than fury, he shows restraint. Because of this caution, Lelouch will stay in his father's good grace when he goes to Japan. And somebody will be coming with him as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Wow, it's been a long freakin' time since I've uploaded anything. A little over a year. Well, to all who care, I'm back (sorta...) and I do plan on actually posting more. Anyways, with that out of the way, we come to the story. I've been toying around with a few ideas and this is one of them. I may be posting more things like this so keep your eyes open.**

**For the record (and the lawyers), I do not own Code Geass, any of its characters, or the original plotline. So please, don't sue me.**

* * *

"But father-" Lelouch pleaded. He knew it would probably be in vain but he had to try.

"No, we can look into this no further. Just accept what has happened before you do something unwise…" The emperor, Charles zi Britannia replied, his threat only barely veiled.

Lelouch was upset. He was angry over the death of his mother and even more so at his father's lack of willingness to find the people responsible. Yet, he knew that he would gain nothing by trying to push his father farther. "Y-yes, I understand your majesty," he acknowledged, still visibly upset.

"Good, now, you are to return home and pack your's and Nunnally's things," Ordered Charles, "You two will both be sent to Japan. If nothing else, this attack shows that it is not safe for you two to remain here any longer. You will be sent to Japan where your presence will ease the ongoing negotiations." The emperor, despite his outward appearance (and popular oppinion) truly valued the lives of Lelouch and Nunnally and truly felt that it was unsafe for them to remain in the capitol any longer.

"I-I understand, your majesty," Lelouch had a feeling that the emperor would pull something like this. He also knew that he would be best off if he just went quietly. He merely bowed once more and left to inform his sister of the decision.

Euphemia was surprised by the turn of events. Lelouch and Nunnally had just lost their mother and now their father was sending them to another country for the purpose of being political bargaining chips. She knew that both Lelouch and Nunnally were feeling pretty bad about their mother and Euphemia just couldn't stand to watch this happen while doing nothing. It was for this reason that she found herself speaking with the emperor not even fifteen minutes after Lelouch had been dismissed.

"What is it you want, Euphemia?" the emperor inquired a bit irritated. He had a feeling what she wanted and he did not want to have to punish her for anything rash she might say.

"Your highness, is it true that you are sending Lelouch and Nunally to Japan?" she asked. She was fairly certain it was true, but she had to be sure.

"Yes, I am," he answered simply, choosing not to elaborate any further.

"I see…" Euphemia replied. Sensing there would be no way to change her father's mind, she decided to try for the best alternative, "Father, I would like to accompany Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan," she requested, albeit a bit apprehensive. She had a pretty good idea of what she had just asked for.

"Are you certain? You will be required to stay for the same duration as the two of them…" Charles tested. It would be better for the negotiations to have another member of the royal family over there. He also felt that it would be better for Lelouch and Nunnally to have someone else close to them with them. Still, he had to make sure she wouldn't change her mind. Upon seeing her nod to his question, he said, "Very well, I will allow you to accompany them to Japan. Return home and pack what you will be taking with you."

Euphemia bowed, turned, and left. She was a bit nervous about the choice she had just made, but she knew, somehow, that it was the right choice and everything would be fine.

A few days later, Lelouch found himself waiting out side the plane that would be taking him to Japan. He was standing next to Nunnally as they waited, for apparently someone else was to be accompanying them to Japan. He was currently spending his time musing over who might be joining them on their trip. He had been expecting a few people, but one of those people was not Euphy. That said, he was very surprised when he saw here coming over to them with a suitcase in her hands. "Euphy, don't tell me that you're the one father is sending with us," Lelouch pleaded. He didn't want to get anyone else involved in his exile.

"Don't worry, father isn't forcing me to go with you two," she answered, giving him a bit of false hope, "I asked him to send me with you. I couldn't just let him send the two of you away so soon after losing your mother."

"Euphy, please don't do this," Lelouch begged. It was bad enough that he had dragged Nunnally into this mess. He didn't want anyone else he loved to get hurt on his account. "Please, Euphy, just go back. We'll be fine, really," he pleaded.

"No Lulu, I won't leave you two to do this alone. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," Euphemia challenged. She would not back out on them, no matter what happened.

"Euphy…" Lelouch found himself at a loss for words before he came forward and hugged her. He would never say it aloud but he was glad that she was coming too. "Well, I guess we'd better get ready to leave then," Lelouch said. He knew his father expected them to be leaving soon and he saw no reason to make him angry. He grabbed Euphy's and Nunnally's hands and led them to the plane knowing that he would not see Britannia again in a long time.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Like I said before, I'm playing around with a few new (and possibly crazy) ideas, and I am always open to suggestions. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

** I'm sorry, dear readers (both old and new) about having not updated this story in... well... technically ever. Anyways, having found a new source of motivation (read boredom) I have take up my writing interests again. Or at least I plan to. Now, short as it is, I present chapter 2 of my story. I plan to make my next chapters longer than this, but I also wanted to put something out asap so enjoy.**

**As stated previously, I do not own the story, characters, etc.**

* * *

Lelouch was walking down the street from one of the shopping centers in Tokyo. It had been about 6 years since he and his sisters had left for Japan. Despite attempted negotiations with the Japanese Prime Minister, war had been inevitable and cost the Japanese both their name and their freedom. Lelouch sympathized with them, after all, he knew what it felt like to be stripped of all one holds familiar only to be left at the mercy of a stranger. He would do more to help them if he felt they deserved it. No, he held a deep hatred for the "elevens" who took his dear sister from him.

They had arrived in Japan and been sent as "honored guests" to the Prime Ministers estate. Things were fine for the first several days; however, on the fourth night, something unexpected and devestating happened. You see, while the Prime Minister wanted to negotiate, a splinter faction within the government felt they should take matters into their own hands. And this brings us to the events of that night...

*flashback*

"Hey, what are you- hmmph..." Lelouch started as several unknown men stormed into the Britannians' room. Three had roughly restrained him and his sisters, forcing their mouths shut as well. Several others trained guns on them.

"Silence Britannian scum!" the one Lelouch guessed was the leader barked. Several seconds later, the Prime Minister and his bodyguards entered.

"What is the meaning of this!" The Prime Minister demanded. Lelouch couldn't help but notice the lack of concern in the Prime Minister's guards.

"You are too soft you old fool. You've been letting the other nations push us around for years. And now your letting that Britannian dictator steal what is rightfully ours. We will not stand for this," the leader said. He then murmured an order to one of the men with guns, who immediately nodded and shot Nunnally a couple times in the chest. Both Lelouch and Euphemia renewed their struggles against their capters. The leader turned to address the Prime Minister once again, "Tell that Britannian dog that if he wants to see his other two children alive again, he will agree to our terms within the week." With that the men released the two remaining children and, with their leader exited the room. As the leader passed the Prime Minister, he roughly pushed a paper into his hands, supposedly the terms to be met. Meanwhile, Lelouch and Euphemia were now crying over their dead sister's body.

*end flashback*

Two days later, the Japanese got their response. However, instead of the expected diplomat, they were met with and invasion. First, to secure the safety of the children, and then to begin the conquest of Japan. After a brutal (for the Japanese anyway) 3 year war, Britannia claimed conquest over the newly dubbed "Area 11". Both Lelouch and Euphemia chose to stay in Area 11, mainly due to the influence of the Ashford family who had sheltered them during the war. As of now, they are both taking classes at Ashford Academy, as well as serving on the student council. Lelouch was currently walking back to the academy having just gone shopping to get his and Euphemia's weekly food supply.

Lelouch's phone rang as he stepped through the gate to the school. Quickly finding an area to set his bags down, he absentmindedly answered his phone with a quick, "Hello?"

Lelouch then felt his blood run cold at what he heard and said, with as much respect as he could, "Hello, Father."

* * *

** Well, I hope this small update is satisfactory to you all for now. As you may have noticed, I have changed the title. This is due to a change in my idea for the plot. Also, just a warning to those who are unsure, this will be a LuluxEuphie pairing. I know some of you are offended by the idea of incest, but I feel the idea (for this story anyway) has some merit. Anyways, my sincerest apologies for laziness (and rambling kinda).**

**Read and review.**


End file.
